Hidden Feelings
by Oh So Sly
Summary: Someone contemplates his feelings about a certain Diva in his diary and thoughts. Alternate and weird pairing, methinks.


**Author's Note: A sudden inspiration struck me and I knew I had to write it down. It's rather short. A diary entry by a certain wrestler. The person's identity will be revealed at the end of the fanfiction. It'd be in first person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Wrestlers belong to WWE. I'm using them for my own amusement.**

**Warning: Be warned that this pairing is totally alternate. So don't be surprised when you see who it is.**

TTT

"Remember, we'll be up in 15," she told me.

I nodded and pushed the men's locker room door open and stepped inside. The only wrestler inside was Val Venis and he merely gave me a small smile when I entered. I smirked at him. He was reading a novel. A romance novel to be precise. I had caught a glimpse of the cover when he turned the page.

I walked over to my personal space and took my diary out of my bag. The WWE wrestlers had teased me about my personal diary and Shawn Michaels had even read an entry (I threatened to beat him so bad at RAW if he told anyone. He didn't) when I was not looking. But hey, guys have their own secrets too. It was better off venting it out to a non-living thing than a living thing that had higher chances of spilling to everyone. At least I could burn the diary if anyone found out.

I leafed through the previous entries, stopping at the last 5 ones. I smiled to myself as I scanned through the entries. All of them had been about her.

Images of her in action flashed through my mind like a slow movie. _Damn, how cheesy... I thought to myself, smirking._ True, she may not be the most beautiful Diva in the WWE but I loved her all the same. She had been the first one to capture my heart. All I hope is that she would love me too.

Sighing heavily, I picked up a pen and turned to a fresh new page to write a brand spanking new entry.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**She's going to fight with her tonight and I have to be by her side. Again. I don't understand why he wants me to protect her so much. If she's so precious, why doesn't he do it? If I'm supposed to be both their protectors, why do I find myself protecting her most of the time? I might as well be her shadow.**_

I paused; freezing in mid-scribble as the locker room door opened and Tajiri stepped in. I shook my head to chide myself silently and continued writing. The Japanese wrestler would not know what I was writing anyway. He barely knew how to speak English.

_**Okay, enough about her. Let's talk about her. Yeah, my secret crush. I love her so much that when she gets beaten up, I wish that I could save her from whoever it was and pummel him so bad, his mother wouldn't be able to recognize him...**_

I paused again, thinking of what to write next. I didn't want to sound too mushy since I didn't want to embarrass myself when I read this diary a few years later. I then started writing again.

_**Last night, I did some hard thinking. I started asking myself questions like: Why do I love her? What made me love her in the first place? What was so attractive about her?**_

_**Then, I answered myself as reasonably as I could without fighting with myself. I love her because she's different than the others. She's not just a pretty face. She helped me when I first came to the WWE when I was lost. That slut never helped me at all. Her smile... She didn't need to be the prettiest Diva to catch my eye. She had already caught my eye before I came here.**_

Then, I stopped writing. The words couldn't flow as freely as before. I needed inspiration. Badly. I quickly flipped to the back of the diary where I pasted photographs of her and her only.

_Victoria..._

I raised two fingers to my lips and kissed it and then pressed it down to her captured face. I love her so much...

The door slammed open. I quickly snapped my diary shut and looked up.

Victoria stood in the doorway, smiling her 100-megawatt smile.

"Hey Tomko, Princess Stratus wants you right now," she told me.

I smirked. Typical Trish to want me way before the match started. I don't get what she's so worried about. If she's the Woman's Champion, can't she fend for herself?

"Tell Princess Stratus I'll be right there," I mumbled.

"Right on, Tomko. I don't know how you can stand her. I'll just feed her to the sharks if I were you," Victoria winked at me and left, closing the door behind her.

I was still staring at the door even after when it was closed. A secret smile formed on my lips. I stashed my diary back in my bag and zipped it before pushing it aside. I stood and headed for the door.

_Maybe I might have a chance someday. She was flirting with me just now, right? I thought as I walked towards the arena._

"Finally you're here! I thought I might get attacked!" the pretty blond Diva gushed with exaggeration.

I refrained from rolling my eyes and gave her my best 'I'm your personal bodyguard and I'll protect you from whoever' impression. Maybe after this match, I could continue my entry. It would prove to be interesting anyway. Victoria vs. Trish... I could see her again.

Trish's music started and she walked out first. I followed behind her solemnly. Victoria was already standing in the ring. I gave her a secret small smile and I could've sworn she smiled back.

My heart soared. _Was she...?_ The bell rang and the match started. She gave me a small wink and then focused on Trish.

_She's more than just a pretty face all right... Go Victoria..._

TTT

**End Note: Oh yes it's Tyson Tomko. Don't ask why. I was a sudden inspiration. Don't blame me. The ending was totally shitty though. I have no idea why I added it in the first place... Oh well, read and review!**


End file.
